


brave the dark

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan’s afraid of the dark, Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: On the list of things that Dan really hadn’t wanted to do while at the fall fair, going through the haunted barn was at the very top.





	brave the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! This fic was written for the @phandomficfests halloween flash fest <3 enjoy !!

On the list of things that Dan really hadn’t wanted to do while at the fall fair, going through the haunted barn had been at the very top. 

As someone who shrieked at the sound of his own heavy breath in the dark and couldn’t stay home alone without leaving every single light on and lying when his parents asked him why the electricity bill was so high, Dan really just wasn’t the best suited for anything with the word ‘haunted’ in it. Avoiding the farm’s haunted barn attraction today just seemed like a no brainer. 

Only problem was, his boyfriend, Phil, absolutely loved anything to do with Halloween. He liked the dark, and scary movies, and horror games. Part of that what was made them so perfect for each other; Dan would get scared and Phil would be there to brave the dark and keep him safe. It just worked. 

Dan really hoped it would work right now, too, as they made their way through the first part of said haunted barn, sticking impossibly close to his boyfriend and gripping onto the side of his coat with white knuckles under his mits. They’d barely made it five seconds in before he was regretting his decision to accompany Phil even though the slightly older boy had insisted he’d be fine on his own if Dan had wanted to wait outside for him. 

God, he could be so stupid sometimes. 

A person dressed in all black suddenly jumped out in front of them, drawing a loud scream from Dan. He pressed closer to Phil, who in turn reached down to squeeze his other mitten clad hand. 

“You sure you’re okay?” He whispered, warm breath fanning over Dan’s cold face. 

Dan nodded quickly, afraid that if he spoke aloud he’d give away just how terrified he really was. He knew that if he told Phil how scared he was then the latter would take them out the nearest exit, and Dan didn’t want to ruin his experience. 

Looking concerned and doubtful in the incredibly dim light, Phil shook his head. “Really?”

Dan nodded again, swallowing his fears and hoping his voice wouldn’t give him away. “No, I’m fine,” he lied. “Let’s keep going.”

They continued on through the constructed maze of long halls and tiny rooms, their pace painfully slow for someone who wanted to get the fuck out as fast as he could. He didn’t complain, though. He wanted Phil to have fun. 

As they rounded a corner, smoke machine pumping a thick, grey fog all over the floor and strobe lights making everything difficult to see, Dan tripped over something on the floor, the fog blocking it from his view. He unwillingly whimpered, his grip on Phil’s gloved hand tightening impossibly. 

His breathing already laboured and half painful due to the chilly October air, he nearly forgot how to breathe all together as an actor dressed fully in clown attire jumped out before them, cackling menacingly and making Dan lose his footing with a shrill scream. Falling into Phil with flailing arms, the aforementioned quickly caught him before dragging him over to a space completely immersed in darkness.

Luckily, they seemed to be in a section of the barn that wasn’t occupied by anything spooky other than the odd artificial cobweb. Off to the side where no one could see them, Dan backed himself into the wall, breathing heavily while Phil spoke words that he couldn’t quite wrap his fear-clouded mind around. 

“Dan,” he said, pressing his gloved hand to the latter’s forehead in an action that probably shouldn’t have been calming, but definitely was. As his heart rate slowed back to normal, eyes flitting constantly through the pitch black in search of something scary that might be out there, Dan nodded. He was with Phil, right, he was fine. 

“I’m okay,” he assured, voice shaky and anything but convincing. “It’s fine, we can keep going.”

Phil pressed him back against the wall when Dan tried to move back towards the path, trapping his shaky boyfriend by stepping directly in front of him and bracketing his free arm against the wall beside Dan’s head. “No,” he said firmly, shaking his head though he wasn’t quite sure if Dan could see him. “Dan, you’re fucking terrified. Let’s just get out of here.”

The offer sounded so tempting, every part of Dan screaming at him to agree and get the fuck out before he had a literal heart attack. But he didn’t want to ruin this for Phil, didn’t want to make him leave if he didn’t really want to. 

“But you’re having fun,” he argued, voice more of a whine. 

Phil pressed forward a bit, squeezing their clasped hands together. “I’m only having fun if you are, and I know you’re not.” He leaned his forehead against Dan’s, eyes closed. “I’m not going to be upset if you wanna go back outside, I promise.”

Suddenly the dark didn’t feel so horrifying with Phil pressed to him like that, heart just centimetres away from his own and beating just as fast. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dan tilted his head forward until their mouths were pressed together, chapped lips moving against the other’s in a way that made Dan’s chest warm. 

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, Dan reached up to wrap his arms around Phil’s neck while the aforementioned wrapped his own around his waist, pulling him even closer than before. Like this, he didn’t feel as upset or scared anymore. He felt –dare he say– safe. 

“Can we go back outside?” He asked quietly when they separated, eyes still closed and forehead still pressed to Phil’s. 

Phil leaned forward to press another quick kiss to Dan’s lips. “Of course we can.”

Reaching back down to hold his hand, Phil pulled Dan towards the nearest illuminated exit sign, pushing open the door and squinting as they became immersed in the bright light of the outside world once more. 

From the moment he was back in the promising sunlight of outside, Dan felt a billion times better. Still, he wanted to get as far away from that stupid haunted barn as he could, and Phil didn’t seem to be protesting either as he pulled him back in the direction of the hay rides. 

Phil laughed, following behind his relieved boyfriend and smiling at the way he now seemed one thousand times better. Stopping in his tracks to turn around, Dan pointed towards the ride. 

“Can we go pick some fucking pumpkins now?” He laughed, shivering against the cold. 

Phil pulled him into his chest, rubbing his back to keep him warm. “Yes, we can definitely go pick some pumpkins.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Maybe reblog on tumblr (ordanary) ?? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated and I hope you have a lovely day :•)


End file.
